


Children can be okay sometimes

by MaraquanWocky



Category: LazyTown, The Spy Next Door (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, big mean russians being won over by sweet little children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraquanWocky/pseuds/MaraquanWocky
Summary: In which Ziggy is sweet and Anton is uneasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is a "writing"

“Wanna play basketball with us?”

Anton startled, sitting straighter on the bench. “Excuse me?”

Ziggy laughed. “Sorry, Mr. Anton! I said, do you wanna play basketball with me and the kids?” The boy looked up at Anton, a hopeful expression on his ( _probably sticky_ ) face.

Disgusting.

“And _why_ would I _ever_ do that?” Anton sneered. The nerve of these children, thinking they can just waltz up to him– _him!_ –and demand that he play in their silly games! He’d have to have a little talk with–

“Sportacus was telling us about how good you were when you were our age!”

Ah.

“And that you really liked playing basketball and H-O-R-S-E and twenty-one and around the world and–”

“Not anymore! Not. Anymore.” Anton waved his hands slightly. “Those games are for babies. Grown men do not play them.”

“But Sportacus plays them!”

“Like I said.”

Ziggy blinked, obviously not getting Anton’s _hilarious_ rib at his brother. What a shame.

It was Anton’s turn to blink, however, when the boy hopped onto the bench beside him, pulling out his favorite lollipop ( _where did that come from??_ ) and cozying down. Anton watched as Ziggy began to devour the candy.

“…What are you doing.”

“Well,” Ziggy started, popping the candy out of his mouth. “You looked a little lonely before, so I thought you’d want some company!”

Anton side-eyed him, a sudden nervousness ( _ **???**_ ) starting to form in his chest.

_‘I’m just fine without a little brat pestering me,’_ he didn’t say.

Ziggy smiled cutely ( _what? no_ ) up at the man and continued to eat his lollipop.

_'And I am most certainly not lonely!’_ he didn’t continue.

The boy made quick work of the lollipop, and got up to toss the stick into a nearby trashcan.

( _what a considerate child–_ _no_ _**stop**_ )

Anton decided to just give up and stop thinking about the situation when Ziggy pulled out another lollipop, this time almost definitely out of thin air.

The two sat in an almost amicable silence, interrupted only by the occasional pop! of Ziggy’s eating.

* * *

With a belly full of sweets and the sun beating gently down on him, the boy dozed off.

Two minutes later, he toppled over, head landing on Anton’s thigh.

One tense minute after that, the Russian sighed and draped Ziggy’s cape over his arms as a makeshift blanket. No point in letting the boy get chilly in the breeze.


End file.
